User blog:ShinyMagicalGirl/Lumina Stark and some speed feats
Hey! If you are viewing this, then this is my very first calc. I hate math, but I decided "why not?" and go for it. Now, let's get started with two speed feats. All are only for Base Lumina, by the way. 'Feat # 1 - Lumina races across the Universe Bridge' The Feat - In an effort to save Omega Nox (Lumina's crush) from having his soul sucked out, she arranges a bet with Reaperstar. The challenge is whoever can cross the entire Universe Bridge first wins. Said bridge is as long as the current observable universe. Lumina wins the bet by finishing first, and she finished the entire race in 5 minutes and 27 seconds, courtesy of a universal time clock, which is known as the most accurate clock in the known universe. The Calc '''- Now we all know how big the observable universe is, which is around 92 billion light-years . Of course since the "The Radiant Savior" verse is set far into the future and the fact that humanity is at least a Type IV civilization (Having colonized the entire universe, its energy and all galactic superclusters) means their technology is way beyond our real world technology. In the Radiantverse, the current observable universe of approximately 1 octillion lightyears in diameter, or 10e+27 lightyears. This means that the Universe Bridge is around the same length as well. Also, the two crossed it in a straight line, meaning that they maintained the same direction throughout the race. Using this calculator, we can find out the travel speed of Lumina. The result is around '''9.392306398813025e+32c, or 939 nonillion times the speed of light. This only applies to travel speed, and other movement related speeds (Since she can fly as fast as she can run). 'Feat # 2 - Lumina deflects Omni-Lasers' The Feat '- Lumina can react to and deflect multiple "Omni-Lasers" from Trickstar. Trickstar takes pride in this attack because he states that it is the fastest laser in the entire universe, and is capable of crossing 10 duotrigintillion (Or a googol) lightyears in the smallest possible fraction of time possible. '''The Calc '- For this, I'll be using the same calculator as used above to find the speed based on Distance and Time. So far, the smallest possible fraction (or unit) of time is "Planck time ", so we'll be using that same value. Since the calculator I used above doesn't have any setting for planck time, we have to convert this to seconds. 1 planck time is equal to 5.39121e-44 seconds. Then the distance is easy, since it is already given. Which is around 10e100 lightyears. Using the above calculator, the speed result is a whopping '''5.853630168368839e+151c, or around 58 novenquadragintillion times the speed of light. And she can do this multiple times, considering that Trickstar fired his lasers multiple times-and not just once. So this goes under Combat Speed, I think. Correct me if I am wrong. Oh, and here's a guide I found for the big numbers. Final Tally: Lumina races across the Universe Bridge - ''9.392306398813025e+32c'' Lumina deflects Omni-Lasers - ''5.853630168368839e+151c'' My very first calc, so its bound to be sloppy. However I did triple-check everything and used that nifty calculator so yeah. Scales to Omega Nox (Is Lumina's equal), and the Star demons (Trickstar, Reaperstar, etc.). They haven't been made yet into profiles, so I need to make them when I get enough free time. Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations Category:ShinyMagicalGirl's Pages